I Can't Fall in Love
by SayTheName17
Summary: hai ini fanfic Seventeen pertama ku mohon kritik dan sarannya ya Happy Reading! 3)/ Hoshi & Mingyu biased please read this fanfic :))


Title : I Can't Fall in Love

Cast :

\- Kim Mingyu (Mingyu Seventeen)

\- Ahn Yoonmin (OC)

\- Ahn Jaehyun

\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi Seventeen)

\- Min Namjoo (OC)

Genre : School Life, Romance, Comedy

Rated : T, PG15

Length : Chaptered

"Menyukai itu mudah, namun perlu perjuangan untuk memilikinya"

Apa menurut mu itu benar?

Bagiku menyukai seseorang pun merupakan hal yang sulit bagi gadis yang memiliki phobia terhadap pria atau sering di sebut Androphobia. Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu masih terus membekas di otak ku saat aku berhadapan langsung dengan pria, jangankan disetuh pria, ditatap saja sudah membuatku gemetaran dan keringat dingin.

[[Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu]]

"Kau mau kemana dongsaeng ku sayang? Hmm? Tak ada yang bisa menolong mu sekarang" ucap pria yang merupakan kakak kandung ku itu, Ahn Jaehyun. Yap, dialah penyebab aku Phobia terhadap pria. Dia terus menatapku dengan tatapan evilnya itu, dia menahan kedua tangan ku dan menyudutkan ku di tembok.

"kau sudah dewasa ternyata…" bisiknya di telinga ku, bisikan itu membuat ku merinding setengah mati.

"lepaskan aku oppa… apa yang kau ingin kan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" ucapku sambil terus mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Jaehyun oppa.

"kenapa? Karena aku tertarik padamu…" jawabnya santai namun tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram kedua lengan ku dan dia terus saja menelusuri wajah ku dengan matanya, sesekali ia mencium pipi, telinga dan hidung ku.

"mwo?! Tertarik? Oppa.. kau oppa ku, tidak mungkin kau tertarik pada ku…" aku menatap heran Jaehyun oppa, dia hanya tersenyum kecil seakan meremehkan kata kata ku

"kau.. perempuan, dan aku… laki-laki, apa salah kalau seorang laki-laki tertarik pada perempuan? Lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengan semua wanita di club, aku sudah 'merasakan' mereka semua…" ucapnya lagi lagi sambil menciumi wajahku. Yah, Jaehyun oppa merupakan pecandu sex bebas dan minuman keras semenjak ayah dan ibu bercerai. Dan Jaehyun oppa melihat sendiri saat ayah sedang bercinta dengan kekasih gelapnya, itu sebabnya ia berubah 1800, dulu Jaehyun oppa sangat menyayangi ku dan dia selalu menemani ku saat ayah dan ibu bekerja, namun setelah kejadian itu, Jaehyun oppa jarang sekali ada di rumah, dan dia selalu pulang pagi dengan keadaan mabuk dan babak belur.

"oppa… hentikan.. jebal~" ucapku, tanpa sadar menitikkan air mataku, aku merasa kasihan dengan keadaan Jaehyun oppa saat itu.

"wae? Kita bahkan belum mulai…" ucapnya lalu menarikku dan mendorong ku ke kasur, ia menindihku dan kembali mengusap pipi ku, ia mengusap air mataku dan tersenyum tipis lalu langsung melahap bibir ku dengan kasar.

=== SKIP ===

Paginya saat aku membuka mata, aku mendapati Jaehyun oppa yang tanpa sehelai benangpun dan hanya bertutupkan selimut, dengan perlahan aku pun melihat keadaan ku yang ternyata tak beda jauh dengan Jaehyun oppa. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menutup mataku, berharap kalau ini semua hanya mimpi, namun perlahan aku membuka mataku keadaannya tetap sama, aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Keperawanan ku telah di rebut oleh kakak kandung ku sendiri…

[[Flashback end]]

"hai Yoonmin-ah~" sapa Namjoo yang merupakan sahabat ku, dia adalah sahabatku sejak SMP dan dia tau semua tentang ku, termasuk tentang oppa ku itu.

"eoh, namjoo.." aku menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum manis ke arah namjoo.

"bagaimana oppa mu? Apa dia sudah bisa pulang?" Tanya Namjoo sambil merangkul ku, hmm.. oppa ku menyerahkan dirinya ke pusat rehabilitasi saat ia menyadari kalau dia telah merebut keperawanan adiknya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Aku pun memaafkannya, karena aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun oppa, dia hanya terbawa emosi karena saat itu Eomma memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami berdua dan ikut dengan kekasih barunya yang kaya raya, yah walaupun tiap bulan eomma tetap mengirimkan uang untuk kebutuhan ku, namun tetap saja, kami merasa terbuang dan oppa pun semakin tertekan dengan kejadian itu, itu sebabnya ia melakukan hal itu padaku.

Jaehyun oppa sudah 2 tahun mendekam di pusat rehabilitasi, dan aku selalu mengunjunginya 2 kali seminggu, dia terlihat sudah mulai baikan dan kembali seperti oppa yang ku kenal dulu. Dia berjanji kalau dia sudah keluar dari rehabilitasi dia akan menjadi oppa yang baik untuk ku dan akan merawatku seperti dulu lagi.

"hmm… dia sudah baikan, katanya 3 atau 4 bulan lagi dia sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang" jawabku dengan wajah berbinar.

"ah~ sepertinya kau bahagia sekali ya? Hehe.. aku kangen melihat oppa mu yang tampan itu, pasti sekarang… dia tambah tampan.. hahaha~" canda namjoo sambil terus merangkul ku dan berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"tentu saja.. hahaha" ucapku sambil terkekeh. Sampai di kelas kami duduk di tempat duduk kami masing-masing.

"Annyeong cantik…" seorang pria mengusap rambutku pelan dan duduk di atas meja ku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Reflek mataku pun terbelalak melihat wajah pria itu yang hanya sekitar 5 cm dari wajah ku.

"Ya!" ucapku sambil menampar wajahnya dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas lalu menenangkan diri ku sambil bersandar di dinding. Wajahku langsung pucat dan keringat dingin pun mulai bercucuran.

"aish! Soonyoung ah! Berapa kali harus ku bilang, jangan lakukan itu pada yoonmin, dia phobia pria pabo!"ucap Namjoo sambil menoyor kepala pria yang bernama Soonyoung itu lalu berlari mengikuti ku.

"ah, apa phobianya belum hilang ya?" ucap Soonyoung sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Yoonmin-ah, gwenchana?" ucap namjoo yang menghampiri ku, ia mengusap pelan bahuku agar aku tenang.

"eoh? Gwenchana namjoo-ah, hanya itu tadi… terlalu dekat.."ucap ku terbata karena masih berusaha mengatur nafas.

"tapi… yoonmin-ah, kau tidak bisa terus begini, kau harus hadapi laki-laki, kalau tidak phobia mu ini tidak akan hilang, kau taukan, soonyoung menyukai mu, aku akan memintanya untuk membantumu menghilangkan phobiamu itu" jelas namjoo pada ku, yah kata-kata namjoo memang benar, aku tidak mungkin terus menjauhi pria seperti ini, yang ada phobia ku tidak akan hilang.

"hmm.. bagaimana caranya?" Tanya ku penasaran dengan rencana Namjoo

"cobalah berkencan dengan nya" jawab namjoo sambil menatapku

"ber..ken..can…?" ulangku sambil mengeja kata 'berkencan' karena aku fikir aku salah dengar

"iya.. berkencan, eotte?" jawab namjoo lagi sambil mengedip ngedipka matanya padaku memintaku agar setuju dengan rencananya

"kau sudah gila?" tanyaku pada namjoo karena menurutku ini merupakan ide gila.

"gila? Aniyo~ aku sama sekali tidak gila, kalau aku gila aku tidak mungkin mengusulkan ide sebagus ini" jawab namjoo dengan pedenya.

"ah,, tidak mungkin, aku… soonyoung? Berkencan? Hah, imposible! Yang ada aku akan babak belur oleh fansclubnya, andwe!" jawab ku dengan wajah merengut, yah bagaimana tidak, walaupun soonyoung menyukai ku aku tidak akan pernah berkencan dengannya, berkencan dengannya sama saja aku cari mati, mau tau kenapa aku menyebutnya cari mati?

Kwon Soonyoung, ketua dari klub dance yang mempunyai fans dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12, bukan hanya bakatnya di bidang dance itu, tapi dia juga merupakan juara umum di sekolah dan yang paling penting… dia.. sangat tampan!

Bukan kah itu cari mati jika aku berkencan dengannya? Hah,, andwee!

"pokoknya kau harus berkencan dengan soonyoung, aku yang akan mengatakannya.." ucap namjoo lalu langsung berlari ke dalam kelas setelah menepuk pundak ku dengan santainya.

"eh? Ya! Namjoo ya! Kauu.. aishh, aku mati hari ini.."ucap ku sambil masuk ke kelas dengan wajah datar dan semakin datar saat melihat namjoo menyampaikan rencananya pada Soonyoung. Aku pun hanya bisa menghela napas sedalam mungkin.

"ya! Soonyoung ah, bagaimana?" Tanya namjoo pada Soonyoung yang sedang menatapku tak percaya.

"bahkan tanpa aku menjawabnya, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya namjoo ssi~" ucap Soonyoung dengan wajah bersinar dan senyum selebar lapangan sepak bola, aku pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepala lalu berjalan kikuk menuju bangku ku.

"aaahhh~ aku bahagiaaaa~~"teriak Soonyoung sambil berputar putar berkeliling kelas.

"hahaha,,,, sesuka itu kah dia dengan mu yoon-ah" ucap namjoo sambil menyenggol lengan ku dan terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan soonyoung

"kalian berdua sama sama gila ternyata.."ucapku setengah berbisik sambil terus menunduk malu karena kelakuan soonyoung.


End file.
